


Extra smut and other stuff from LISO

by Breathable_Air



Series: It's Hammertime [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just like things I didn't think would really further the story, but maybe you guys wanted to know what happened anyway. First kisses? First BJs? Boners in general? That one time they used John's hello kitty vibrator, maybe a pair of handcuffs, and definitely not one of the ridiculous sex toys Dave "happens" to own? Yeah, it's got all that. Maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra smut and other stuff from LISO

You thought for sure the halloween bash would be your last party, but then John invited you to come with him to the new years/ last-freedom-before-everyone-starts-studying-for-semester-finals party. You didn’t hesitate to accept. You really liked spending time with him and you had some time to make up since half the year you guys ignored each other. Only Ominous Being knows how much time you have left.

Being at the party though...you regret accepting. Everyone was drinking, what did you expect? Who goes to a party and doesn’t drink? Oh yeah, you do. Surrounded by drunk people and thumping music you shouted to John, “I don’t drink.”

He shouts something back, but you don’t know what. You gesture with your thumb to go outside and he nods following you onto the lawn of frat house Three Greek Letters. “What did you say?” He rubbed at his ear and you repeated yourself. “Oh!” He shouted, “you don’t have to drink, I won’t drink either.”

“Really,” you frown, “it’s not very fun when you're not drunk. I have first hand experience from all the parties I’ve been dragged to. I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“Me getting drunk while you’re sober would ruin my night. So, you want to do something else? Do you wanna just go home?” _God yes_

“No, no, no” _Oh shit calm down strider. Keep your cool for fuck’s sake_ “I mean, I want to hang out with you, that’s why I came here tonight. It’s kinda the only reason.”

He smiles sweetly then says, “We could both go back to my place if you still wanna hang…?”

“Yeah, totally.” _Super casual. Just going to a cute boys house. Casually._

“Cool, I don’t think my roommates are home though, so is it okay if we’re alone? I promise I won’t make a move on you.”

“John,” Casual? Fuck that. It’s time to be blunt. “I’m trying to spend New Year’s Eve with you. I _want_ a move to be made. It’ll probably be me making the move won’t it? You’re a bottom aren’t you?”

He shoved his hands into his face, trying to disappear. 

“I- I can’t believe you would ask that. I’m kind of new to.. all of this?”

“All of what? Liking guys?”

“I don’t like _guys_. I like certain people. And you happen to be a guy.”

“A guy that you totally wanna make out with in a really gay way.”

His laugh takes you by surprise, but it shouldn’t, you already knew he liked you. What he says next pushes adrenaline through your body faster than needles could ever pump an artificial high.

“Yeah I do, so you wanna go?”

The walk takes forever. 

He doesn't live that far, It was probably the anticipation of getting to touch your lips to his and feel him so close to you that was just killing you. Well, not the only thing killing you, but the only thing you care about right now. He makes you stop to look at the stars when you come to an opening in the trees above you, but it’s so hard to take your eyes off of him. He admits he isn’t that interested in the stars and he was just making the walk longer to tease you. This just makes it even harder to wait.

“I’ll kiss you right here, right now, I don’t care. Test me, eggbutt.”

“Oh Mr. Strider, you really know how to set the mood.”

“What can I say? I’m gifted.” You take a step closer to him and he smiles at you leaning into the hand you place on his cheek. His eyelids dip and he exhales a shallow breath. You think about just kissing him. Pressing your warmth against his amidst all the snow on the ground, thick jackets, hats and gloves not enough to satiate the chills you’re getting from being around _him_. Sucking his bottom lip into your own and stealing his breath, creating more heat between the two of you because, god, it is cold outside. And it all starts when you press your lips chastely against the side of his mouth. 

Then of course he makes this real attractive snorting noise when you’re teeth graze him so lightly, “it tickles!”, so you bite down harder, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him make this tiny noise in the back of his throat. You abandon your glove in your jacket pocket and slide your hand onto the back of his neck, the tips of your fingers edging their way into his hat for warmth. You tip his head to the side and he parts his lips willingly, eyes closed. You realize you have complete control. 

Your heart is doing the thing. The thing that makes your chest cavity ache with all it’s rough thumping and your lungs have difficulty inflating to even half their maximum. You crave the feeling, but this sudden wave is trying to drown you. If you continue you just might die. So you lick up the line of his jaw leaving a good amount of slobber on his face, the snorting noise is back. “Ewwwww, you asshole.” You exhale a cloud of air into the dark around you in response. “You look cold,” he says, all warmth, “we should get going.” You let go of him and reglove your hand, before taking the one he offers you and walking with him.


End file.
